


【润旭】二分之一凤凰 7完结

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	【润旭】二分之一凤凰 7完结

“有一只小凤凰懵懵懂懂，总想把头埋在翅膀底下装糊涂。我得下一记猛药让他清醒过来。”  
旭凤被热水泡得软绵绵，头脑也被热气蒸得有点昏。  
“猛药？”刚才揉眼睛揉得太凶，眼尾有点红，眼中蒙了层泪。  
润玉眸光渐渐变深，脱了衣衫走进浴池。  
“？”旭凤很直觉的让出位置，主动把澡巾递过去，“兄长要和我一起泡澡吗？”  
润玉笑而不语，手指抚上旭凤的锁骨，“疼吗？”  
其实已经不疼了，可是被兄长的指尖一碰，旭凤不知为何瑟缩了一下。  
“疼吗？”润玉又问一次，靠得也更近了一些。  
“兄……兄长……”自从上次被亲了之后，旭凤总算有了点危机意识。  
润玉低头亲上那处浅浅的牙痕，唇下肌肤一颤，可怜兮兮的想逃开。  
他张开双臂困住凤凰，往锁骨上吹了一口气。  
那处有一个小小的浅洼，水滴圆润似玉珠。  
他将之吮去，伸出舌尖沿着红痕往外舔舐。  
“兄长？”旭凤慌了，一股热潮从尾椎激窜而上，他并拢大腿，水波荡漾，可以很清楚的看到腿间那根绵软的物事已经悄悄抬起了头。  
他感到羞赧、气愤、又有些不知所措。  
润玉笑了一下，手掌潜下水去忽然握住那处让他羞恼的根源。  
“兄长不该……”他推拒对方。  
澡巾覆住了润玉的手，巾帕随着下面的动作起起伏伏，越看不见越会因为臆想而兴奋。  
“小时候旭儿跌倒受伤了总要为兄呼呼，怎么如今反倒不喜为兄亲近了呢？”  
“嗯……”他发出苦闷的呻吟，扭着身子想要逃离男人的掌控。“你也知道是……是小时候，我们都长大了，不应该……”  
尾音猛的拔高调子，男人抚弄着玉柱，温柔的搓揉着他的双丸，柔情蜜意又粗暴蛮横。  
“正因为长大了，才要做些有趣的事。”和缓的抚弄忽然变得狂乱，难以言喻的欢愉让他呻吟出声，合拢的双腿不知不觉张开跨坐在男人腰上。  
结实的双臂是他的牢笼，无论进退都会碰到男人炙热的肌肤。  
耳畔的喘息声短而急促，既是兄长的，也是他自己的。  
他知道自己动情了，体内空虚的收缩，挤处几缕清澈的情液。  
“我要进入这里。”一根手指侵入秘门，殷红的穴口只是象征性的抗议了一下便温顺的接纳了它。  
旭凤咬住下唇，抵在润玉肩头的手加重了几分力道，但也只能将在对方肌肤上留下几道红痕而已。  
“如果不愿可以推开我。”  
手指抽动得更厉害，整根没入，在紧致的花径中肆虐，给他带来颤抖的，恐怖的，欢愉的快感。  
“兄长，兄长……”随着男人一个深深的插入，他的声音戛然而止，唯余腿根不停颤抖。  
快感逐层累积，他终于放弃了抵抗，战栗的软在男人怀里。  
他射了出来，白浊很快被水流带走。他闭上眼不听不看，奶白色的皮肤浮起一层红霞，粉粉的让人想咬上一口。  
他安慰自己，兄长只是为他纾解疲倦，就像小时候教导他一样，而今只是换了个方式教他画册上的东西而已。  
他跟自己说，兄长很快就会放开他，在他眉心落下一个温柔的吻让他安睡。  
可事实并非如此，他感到双腿被男人分得更开，身子被狠狠压向池壁。  
“旭儿，我爱你。”  
他的身体被贯穿了，巨大的热楔尽根没入，毫不留情的撑开紧致的肉环。  
他痛叫一声，身子弹动想从男人的怀里逃开，但是腰肢被对方双手牢牢圈住。  
“好疼，疼……”泪珠落入水池，荡起圈圈涟漪。  
男人扣住他的后脑，用唇封住他哀泣苦闷的呻吟。  
热，他的身体里仿佛被置入了一团火焰，烈焰熊熊，焚尽血肉。  
温暖的池水解不了他的苦痛，他只能将腿盘在男人腰上，借对方冰凉的肌肤取得稍许慰藉。  
忽然脚踝擦过一抹冰冷。  
他低头看去，愕然睁大了眼。  
“龙尾……”  
体内的物事猛然胀大，将花径撑得满满的，摩挲皮肉，缓缓抽出，插入。再抽出、再插入。  
湿滑的花径根本阻挡不了，他欢愉的迎接了男人，即便还有另一根东西在旁侧虎视眈眈。  
“兄长，兄长。”他被快感捕获，揽住男人的颈脖吐出柔软的气息。  
长长的龙尾在水中划动，缠上他的身。  
银白的龙身与殷红的肌肤构成一幅yin靡的画面，无须助兴之物，对方眉梢的春情，偶然探出齿列的红舌便是最上乘的魅毒。  
栖梧宫的地面一片湿漉漉，水泽从浴池蔓延至寝室。  
被褥凌乱，床帏颤动，两人颠鸾倒凤忘却了时光，眼中心中只有对方。  
一时情难自禁换来的是无尽懊悔，旭凤看着身上青紫交叠的吻痕咬痕，再看看旁侧睡得正香的兄长，心头一片茫然。  
他怎么就睡了兄长了呢？  
怎么连抵抗都不抵抗一下就和兄长滚了床单呢？  
头痛、腰痛、屁股痛，全身上下没有哪处不痛。  
现在逃跑应该还来得及吧？  
反正翼缈洲小鸟这么多，他混在其中应该不会发现。  
非常棒，就这么决定了。  
旭凤立刻下床，谁知脚才挨到地面就差点软了下来。  
腿间似乎有液体流下，痒痒的滑过大腿内侧。  
旭凤的脸腾的一下红透了。  
“旭儿，你要去哪里？”  
润玉不知何时醒了，从后面揽住了他。  
“我回……”  
“回紫方云宫么？”  
“？”紫方云宫是母神宫殿，为何要去那里。  
“要不去九霄云殿？”润玉温文浅笑。  
旭凤更糊涂了。  
“去紫方云宫是为了向母神言明你我之情，去九霄云殿是为了向父帝表明心迹。”润玉怜惜的抚过旭凤颈上咬痕，“旭儿放心，为兄断断不是那吃过不认的负心男子，定会给你个交代。”  
旭凤眨眼，“什么交代？”  
润玉答得斩钉截铁，“娶你。”  
“娶……”旭凤吓得都结巴了。  
轰隆隆，咔嚓嚓，十万道天雷齐齐劈下也不过如此。  
赶紧跑出寝宫，跑得狼狈万状，路过浴池时被润玉施展仙法一绊，哗啦一声掉进水里。  
热腾腾的水早就凉了，旭凤全身湿淋淋，仰头和兄长四目相对。  
“事到如今你还不肯认么？凤凰仙子。”  
半个时辰后，旭凤蔫头耷脑的坐在紫方云宫听荼姚训话。  
“我早知会有今日。”荼姚一指头戳到旭凤脑门，“十个你加起来也斗不过玉儿。”  
“那要怎么办？”旭凤扯扯衣衫，这衣衫还是兄长亲手给他换上的。  
“还能怎么办，嫁了吧！”荼姚面无表情，“一个愿打一个愿挨，若你当真不愿，就算一百个个玉儿也强迫不了你。”  
旭凤不高兴了，“凭什么是我嫁。”  
荼姚眉梢一挑，“那你想怎么滴？”  
“旭儿不愿嫁，那就我嫁吧！”润玉从外面走入，身上已换了一件衣衫。  
旭凤瞅了几眼，觉得十分眼熟似乎在什么地方见过。但他从不在这些小事上费心思，既想不起来就抛到脑后去了。  
可是荼姚早就一眼认出来了，暗道：你连婚服都穿好了，肯定事事准备妥当，也就旭儿这傻孩子还蒙在鼓里。  
“旭儿。”润玉执起旭凤的手，“你可愿娶我？”  
旭凤立刻高兴了，娶可比嫁有面子多了。“我要在婚礼上着男装。”他开始提要求。  
“好。”  
“婚后一切都听我的。”  
“好。”  
旭凤赚足了面子，得意得连翎毛都翘了起来，“那还等什么，赶紧禀明父帝，择日成婚吧！”  
荼姚简直没眼看，儿子太傻，拦都拦不住啊！  
半个月后龙凤大婚，婚后润玉很宠旭凤，一如旭凤所说一切都听他的，只除了一点，床上地位不动摇。  



End file.
